1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cosmetic simulated eyebrows, particularly, transferably moisture activated, temporary, removable tattoo eyebrows.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been a common practice among some individuals, particularly women, to enhance their visible beauty and attractiveness by simulating and/or augmenting the appearance of their eyebrows with the use of an eyebrow pencil or the like. However, it is difficult to paint or draw both eyebrows identically, but oppositely, with an eyebrow pencil and as a result, one eyebrow may be differently sized and/or shaped from the other. The resulting unsymmetrical simulated eyebrows may not be aesthetically attractive or desirable.
In an attempt to overcome these drawbacks, various approaches have been developed to facilitate the application and formation of symmetrical, shapely and aesthetically attractive simulated or augmented eyebrows. One solution for overcoming the disadvantages inherently associated with drawing simulated eyebrows are permanent tattoo eyebrows. However, permanent tattoo eyebrows represent a rather extreme and permanent act that greatly diminishes the alternatives the tattooed individual has in terms of changing or removing the resulting permanently tattooed eyebrow. Besides, permanent tattoos are costly, painful to have applied, require the use of needles to inject non-fugitive dyes and pigments beneath the skin to form the desired eyebrow, require a recovery time, and carry risks that can lead to a variety of infections, some of which may be life threatening. Therefore, permanent tattoo eyebrows are not a practical or realistic option for enhancing one's appearance.
Other approaches known in the art for facilitating the drawing or painting of symmetrical and shapely simulated eyebrows onto a users face include the use of various stencils, templates and/or guiding devices. Examples of such approaches are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,626 issued on Oct. 23, 1958 to Teillaud; U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,870 issued on Oct. 10, 1978 to Dyson; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,129 issued on Sep. 2, 1997 to Greenevitch et al.
Another approach is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,631 issued on Aug. 22, 1989 to Chuang which discloses simulated eyebrows located on an applicator. The applicator is adhesively attached to a user's face, and the simulated eyebrows are transferred from the applicator to the user's face by applying pressure evenly and consistently, with a finger, while rubbing over the back of the applicator. However, the simulated eyebrows disclosed in Chuang apparently may not adequately adhere to a user's face because of the compositional makeup of the simulated eyebrows, as well as the manner in which the simulated eyebrows are transferred onto a user's face, particularly if the user fails to thoroughly apply pressure evenly and consistently while rubbing. If the entire portion of the simulated eyebrows are not rubbed evenly and consistently, the result will be a poorly bonded simulated eyebrow. Inadequate adherence can be further exacerbated by the inherent unevenness and/or softness associated with that portion of the human face where eyebrows are usually located.
The present invention avoids these drawbacks by using moisture activated removable tattoo eyebrows that are transferred onto a user's face by moisture delivered to the backside of a moisture permeable sheet carrying the tattoo. Since the present moisture activated tattoo eyebrows are not dependent upon the application of pressure consistently and evenly applied while rubbing, they are not susceptible to the deficiencies associated with this method of transfer. Thus, a need exists for easy to use, transferably moisture activated, temporary and removable tattoo eyebrows that do not posses the disadvantages associated with the cosmetic simulated eyebrows previously known in the art.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.